1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dental radiographic apparatus for photographing the entire jaws, and more particularly to a dental radiographic apparatus directed to changing the X-ray film feeding speed in synchronism with the speed of the X-ray generator.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore a horizontal rotary arm and an X-ray film feed mechanism were mechanically connected to each other when the speed of X-ray film feed was brought into synchronism with the rotatingly travelling speed of the X-ray generator. The mechanical connection of the kind described made the radiographic apparatus complicated in mechanism and rendered it impossible to provided correct synchronous control because of slip of the cam used in the mechanical connection.